fnaf 2 fanfic ch 1
by darkman1955
Summary: what happens when the anamatronics are friendly and they depend on Chris to protect them?


Hey all I thought I would make a sexual version of five nights at Freddie's 2 so I don't want any bitchin.

Chapter 1

I was trying to find a job because I was struggling to pay for rent. I found an article inside that had an offer at the sexist fazabears pizza fuck I used to work there but then got fired. Well I don't see any other jobs available but what the fuck I might as well.

2 hours later

"Ok then from all of the talking it has been an hour and you can start your shift in 5 minutes. Like I said all of the animatronics have been redone including the old ones and they have… breasts and vaginas. But just ignore that unlesstheytakeaninterestinyou but you should be fine. We also fixed the power so you have pretty much infinite electricity for your flashlight; also you worked here before so you know how to use the cameras."

"Ok I'll go then."

I sat down in the office and waited for 5 minutes then the shift started. There was a clank in one of the rooms and I flipped through the cameras as the phone rang.

"**Hey I was told to record a message for your first night. Unlike the last pizzeria all of the animatronics are perfectly friendly and you will be fine. Just think of it as being round a house with friends. Well goodnight."**

"What was the point of even recording that?"

I watched all of the cameras constantly and found out that all of the animatronics were in their spaces but then the lights flickered.

"What the?"

The cameras came off for a second then came back on and it showed that completely EVERYONE was up and the cameras were not stopping them from moving.

"Oh fuck!"

I pulled on the mask and wouldn't move while I had the vents barricaded with chairs and a light on the corridor in front. In the corridor was no other than old Freddy laughing her head off. They really re-did her. She had no scratches and she almost looked like a new animatronic but I stayed still in case they still attacked

"hahaha Chris haha you should of seen hahaha the look on your face when we hit the breaker switch and moved haha."

I stayed where I was with the mask on and waited but she walked up to the desk.

"You do realise were all friendly now right? The manager should have even told you and we can tell you're just a regular guy wearing a mask instead of an endoskeleton."

Fuck this I'm staying put. She's probably gonna stuff me in a suit the second I move.

"Jesus we really must have got to you last year."

She took off the mask and smiled while stepping back and putting her hands up in a non-threatening manner.

"You all tried to stuff me in a suit and kill me what was you expecting me to do. For all I know you were just gonna try to kill me again and there aren't any doors."

In the distance I could suddenly hear gunfire and the sound of an animatronic screaming.

"What the hell?"

I checked the cameras and there were 3 people with ski masks on and they all had rifles. It looked like they came straight in the front door. I reached under the desk and took out an m9 that was celetaped to the underneath with stun rounds for if anyone broke in.

"If you can tell everyone to hide for me that would be great."

She nodded and ran out the room while I loaded the gun and went through the main hallway. I went down 3 before I got to the main room where they had flipped over some of the tables and were staying there.

"Ok remember, shoot every robotic thing that moves."

"What about the one we just shot? There's blood coming out of it. It's obviously not robotic."

"well deal with that later."

While they were talking I hid behind the counter and slowly pulled up the gun. There was the marionette on the floor and she was bleeding blood. She was human. I managed to shoot 2 of them with stun rounds before the third ducked down

"Shit!"

"Leave now alive or you can leave dead like your friends."

"FUCK YOU!"

He got up and fired his whole mag before he tried reloading and I shot him in the shoulder. He fell on the floor and I disarmed them while they were uncontiouse. I then called 111 for the police and an ambulance after I hand coughed them and I went over to the marionette. She took a bullet to the waist and she wasn't moving. The med kit was in the office so I picked her up and ran to the office. I laid her on the floor and got out the kit. First I tried to get the bullet out with the knife then I bandaged up the wounds. I heard her breath shallow so I felt along the faceplate. I found a latch and pulled it off. She looked like the mask but with raven her that went to her shoulders and she was wearing a tight suit.

I then started to ear sirens I carried her to the front room where police were taking the crooks and then an ambulance team came in and treated the marionette. Apparently she was lucky I got there when I did. Any longer and she would have bled to death.

"Does she have a home."

"Not that I'm aware of can she stay here with a mattress?"

"Yes you can take the bed from the ambulance."

They put her on the bed in prize corner and then everyone left. I called out that it was safe and they were gone and the first person I saw was the new chica coming out the kitchen then heading over.

"What happened Chris? I heard shouting and then gunfire."

"3 people came in to scrap you all and shot the marionette. Did you know she was human?"

"No we thought she was like us. Will she be ok?"

"Yes she was lucky I got there when I did and the medics allowed her to stay here but I recommend not opening prize corner for a bit while she rests. I need to call the manager."

I walked around her and headed to the office and called the manager what happened and that I had control of the situation. Even he didn't know the marionette was human. I heard the bell for 6 AM and I hung up and headed out. Everyone was back in their places but I went to check on the puppet. She had woken up and she was wincing in pain.

"Easy there try not to move. You got shot."

She was crying heavily and said about how much it hurt. I gave her a bottle of water and pizza and told her to just stay still in there. I then left and went home again. Because it was a night job I went straight back to sleep and awaited the next night.


End file.
